


Disappearance

by rioncytn



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioncytn/pseuds/rioncytn
Summary: You thought he left you, but the truth told otherwise.
Kudos: 1





	Disappearance

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND PERSON NARRATION OF STORY.

it's been three days since claude von riegan disappeared.

three days, 8 hours, 5 minutes and 46 seconds, that's when you last heard the news. claude, you mumbled his name, again and again.

you knew the exact reason why he disappeared.

claude, to you he was the definition of perfection. was it his sun-kissed skin, or his olive eyes, the way his hair blows in the wind, or perhaps it was his smile that made you fall in love with him?

5 days since claude von riegan had disappeared, and you cannot sit any longer. just when will the news come? when will you hear about him again? you feel your heart thorb even just thinking about him.

please be okay, you prayed.

when he saw you, he'd run up to you and give you kisses on your cheeks; he'd hold you high and tell you that you were his one and only.

somedays, he took you to places be found special to his heart; but for you, it didn't matter where you went, as long as it was with him.

on the 6th day, a messenger came. did they know anything about claude? did they? you rush up to them desperately and received no answer.

claude, claude, claude. where could he have gone?

above everything, claude was the man you loved. but to everyone else, he was a marvelous tactician, a brave soul, a carring leader.

with every battle succeeded, what faced him was not joy; it was the weight of the loss, the guilt of the dead. no matter how wonderful he is, he cannot proceed to save every life.

it was the weight of the burden on his shoulders, and the guilt underneath his feet that pulled him down; it pulled him down and down and down, to an abyss unsee to the eye. there, he locked himself in solitude, and allow these negative emotions to overcome him.

you've heard it. these things.

'it's all your fault.' they said.

'you're the reason that we died.' they said.

'if we didn't listen to you, perhaps we'd still be alive.' they said.

and god, you knew that none of these things were true. they would never say any of these things to him. no, never.

but when they are slaughtered in front of his eyes, their blood splattered across the battlefield; when these damned colours taint his armour, his cape, his cheeks.

his heart stops for a brief moment.

his fingers shivers.

time after time he questions himself, why couldn't he come up with better tactics? why couldn't he avoid these unnecessary deaths?

you flinch lightly, you remember his cheeky smile from when you first met.

claude never changed in your eyes, no matter how much he took, he would still give you the same smile, the same gentleness, the same gaze. you sometimes wish he wasn't this gentle. if he was more selfish, if he expressed his feelings more, if he cried out when he felt the pain - perhaps you'd find him next to you right now.

and god, how much did you want to comfort him? his gentleness was his fragility, it was as if one touch could just break him apart; and you knew, the gentler he was to others, the harsher he was on himself.

7 days, 7 whole days claude von riegan had gone missing. there's never a night where you shut your eyes without thinking about him. you knew he was in that abyss again.

in the morning of the 8th day, a familiar figure appeared with the messenger.

his hair fell messily onto his shoulders, his eyes were like glass fogged by a layer of mist, the lively olive wilted. his armour, still tainted of blood from the battle days ago, and his cape ripped, holed, full of scars left by that battle.

claude, claude, claude.

he was back.

you ran to him and called out his name, you were going to embrace him, counsel him, and lead him into the light once again, just like you always do.

he still doesn't react when you're only centimeters away from him.

"claude?" you call out.

there was no response.

you reach out for his hands, hoping that he'd notice you.

your hands goes straight through his body.

before your mind could process anything further, his voice rang, unenergtic, and raspy, as if he hadn't drank any water in days, "is everything done?"

the messenger nods.

"take me to them."

when you follow the two, you knew exactly what situation you were in. you mumble words to yourself as your tears rush down your cheeks.

when claude kneels in front of the stone that carves your name, your heart shatters into a million pieces. he calls out your name gently, so gently that it breaks him.

you answer but he cannot hear you.

he asks you questions, so many of them. you answer each and every one of them.

yet he still cannot hear you.

never again in this life will he be able to hear your voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
